


太阳和月亮

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	太阳和月亮

把队友们一个个拖回来，王柳羿累了一身汗. 赶紧去浴室洗了个澡，想着反正没人清醒着，穿了件长T恤没穿裤子就晃悠悠地回了房间.  
王柳羿知道今天是他发情期最后一天，回了房间就在抽屉里摸抑制剂，手还没摸到抽屉最里面，就听见了敲门声.  
“谁啊？”  
“蓝哥，是我.”  
“啧.”王柳羿觉得大事不好，自己还没打抑制剂.  
“那我进来啦～”喻文波没等王柳羿拒绝，就把门打开了. 一股淡淡的草莓蛋糕的味道飘了过来. 带着浴室里刚出来的蒸汽，好像是刚出炉的蛋糕.   
“那个…宋义进喝酒了，睡觉打呼，我睡不着.”喻文波一边捕捉了信息素的味道，一边把编好的理由说了一遍.  
王柳羿没理他，摸到抑制剂刚准备服用，被喻文波一把抢走.  
“蓝哥你不要用这玩意儿了，都说了不好了.”喻文波把东西丢到另一张给王柳羿堆粉丝礼物的床上，直勾勾的亲了上去.  
王柳羿被这个突然的亲吻吻懵了，还没来得及推拒，喻文波已经释放了自己的信息素. 醇厚的葡萄酒味包裹着王柳羿，他就像喝了一大桶陈酿的葡萄酒，酒精慢慢就上了头. 这一切来的太快了，王柳羿反应过来的时候，喻文波一只手搂着他的腰，一只手已经撩起了T恤下摆，隔着内裤揉捏他的屁股.  
但是喻文波觉得已经很慢了，他从鼻尖飘过那一抹草莓蛋糕的香气的时候，他就饿了. 虽然才吃过晚饭，但明显眼前的这个小辅助更可口. 两个人的亲吻太过于热烈，两个人倒向床上的时候，喻文波把搂着腰的手垫在了王柳羿脑后. 舌头紧紧纠缠，王柳羿吸着他的舌尖就往自己这里带，喻文波的舌头钻进对方的口腔里，把里面每个位置都探了个遍，等再和王柳羿纠缠的时候，多了点血腥味.  
“蓝哥你的牙套刮到我了.”喻文波松开王柳羿被吮吸得红肿的嘴唇，转头去舔他的耳垂. “要给我什么补偿啊～”一边吮着小巧的耳垂，一边听着王柳羿黏黏腻腻的呻吟.  
王柳羿被亲的脑子晕乎乎的，太久没有过肌肤之亲，稍微一点的触碰都能让他意乱情迷. 真像颗小草莓，被掐一下就能出水.  
王柳羿身上的所有东西都是细细小小的，生怕给弄坏了. 哼哼唧唧半天，也没说出个所以然来，喻文波探到脖子后的腺体位置，牙齿轻轻咬着，狠狠地吸了一口.   
“啊～”小辅助挺起胸口弹了一下，落在床上的时候双腿绞紧了. 能感觉到前面的性器已经抬了头，更糟糕的是身后的那处——痒的厉害，像是在等人安慰似的，淫水一股一股往外淌，内裤都浸湿了一大片.   
“那我做什么蓝哥都不能拒绝我～”脑子热的厉害，王柳羿听不太清楚喻文波说什么，只知道这个万众瞩目的骄傲少年，正俯在自己胸口跟自己撒娇. 胡乱的点头，王柳羿下意识的用胸口隔着衣服去蹭喻文波的脑袋.   
发现了辅助的小动作，喻文波倒是慢了下来，舔起了王柳羿的脖子，一只手在王柳羿的胸口隔着衣服轻轻搔着已经硬起的乳头. 王柳羿被他折磨的咿咿呀呀，但那人就是不得要领一样不加重动作. 他像一个饿了好久的旅者，但是却只得到了一顿开胃小菜. 王柳羿终于是受不了这样的挑拨，抱着喻文波的脑袋按在自己胸口上.  
“蓝哥要我做什么？”喻文波明知故问，一只手继续在乳头周围打圈圈.   
王柳羿继续哼哼唧唧，刚接触过两次性事而已，现在让他求人说出那样的话，对他来说太羞耻了.   
“蓝哥不说我就不做哦～”喻文波继续着手上的恶意，笑得人畜无害，就像是刚刚调侃自己这波有瑕疵一样，却是在逼他的小辅助做出超过下限的事. 可是也只有他自己知道，他自己也硬的要炸了.  
“喻文波…摸我那里…”  
“叫我什么？”  
“杰克哥～”  
王柳羿也只有在求喻文波的时候才会叫哥哥，尤其这种时候，软乎乎的声音跟蘸了蜜糖一样.  
“蓝哥自己把自己撩上去吧.” 喻文波今天铁定了心要欺负王柳羿，一次一次突破他的下限.  
刚说了羞耻的话，王柳羿眼角都泛红，一副被欺负狠了要哭的样子. 王柳羿平时很少哭，喻文波也见不得他哭. 但是在床上的时候，就想把他欺负到哭. 看这个比自己大一岁的哥哥，在自己身下一边喘气一边哭，一边再叫自己“用力点～”  
王柳羿抵不过一阵阵的情潮，还是伸手抓住了自己衣服的下摆，葱白的指尖揪着衣服，一点点往上扯，布料摩擦乳头带来的快感让他又漏出了两声泣吟.  
喻文波满意地用拇指碾了碾王柳羿胸前殷红的肉粒，王柳羿身子一颤，他能感觉到内裤已经湿透了，挺立的欲望勾着内裤卡在腿根. 喻文波一口咬住那颗红艳的乳珠，舌尖灵活地挑逗着，吮吸的声音羞耻入耳，感染了王柳羿浑身上下的神经.  
已经说过一次羞耻的话了，王柳羿催促一样的开口，“杰克哥，不要玩了…帮帮我…” 满眼的情欲，还带了点初食禁果的羞涩，溢出了眼角，要把喻文波的魂都勾了进去.  
喻文波一手拽下王柳羿的内裤，还没摸就沾了一手的水，分明股缝都湿透了. 喻文波两根手指在穴口摩挲，却不着急进去. 王柳羿急的双腿大开，自己扭了扭腰，去追随作恶的指尖. 腰往下压了压，自己吞了一节进去.   
“蓝哥等不及了吗？”王柳羿觉得喻文波今天批话格外多，伸手去捂他的嘴，却被舔了舔手心. 火心从掌心蔓延到四肢百骸，喻文波哄着王柳羿自己抱着两条腿，就把两根手指并起来整根插入，肉穴发出清晰可闻的噗嗤声. 里面的淫液像是裹不住似的，溅到了喻文波手腕上，又顺着流到了床上. 指腹摩擦过前列腺，王柳羿抱着腿抖成了筛子，前面的小肉棒也吐着情液，一副爽的受不了的样子.  
喻文波又摁了那里几下，王柳羿尖叫了一声，双腿张开，小肉棒喷出了一道白浊，溅在了自己胸口上，连喻文波下巴上都沾了少许.   
喻文波抽出手指，抹了一把下巴上沾的液体，送到王柳羿嘴边，眯着眼睛看着他. 被这么一盯，王柳羿像是被下了蛊一样张了嘴，讨好一样伸舌头去舔. 喻文波长得好看，因为经历了刚才的激烈运动，和高温的天气，刘海被汗湿了，黏在额头上，眯起眼睛看自己的时候，真是性感到爆了.  
“杰克哥～”高潮过一次的omega更软更乖了，双腿抱不住了就往喻文波腰上勾，胳膊也往他脖子上缠，黏黏腻腻的撒娇.  
喻文波把王柳羿放在床上，开始解自己的衣服. 王柳羿背靠上了床，又伸手去解喻文波的裤子. 喻文波顺便把王柳羿套在身上的那件T恤给扯了，王柳羿的手不老实的摸喻文波腿间的那个物件，滚烫的触感让他忍不住吞吞口水.  
这个动作被AD捕捉到了，“想吃吗？”王柳羿楞楞地张嘴.  
要命了.  
就在下一秒，王柳羿被按倒，嘴边就多了根肉棒. 那里太大，王柳羿吞不下整根，只能顺着柱身，从上往下.舌尖再顶住顶端，含住嘬了一下. 感觉到嘴里的东西跳了一下，王柳羿又多吞了点，但是不敢含住，只能张着嘴任人往里顶.顶到喉管，王柳羿闷闷的呜了一声，又被撞了一下，一阵干呕.  
喻文波头皮发麻，差点就要缴械在他蓝哥的嘴里了. 喻文波爽过一下从王柳羿的嘴里退了出来，他一是怕弄伤了王柳羿细细的喉管，二是怕被牙套刮到一下. 那今天怕是再也硬不起来了.  
王柳羿的双腿被喻文波扛在肩上，不给他适应换体位的时间，喻文波的肉刃已经直直捅入了王柳羿的后穴. 发情的omega这时候才觉得是性爱的开始，穴道蠕动着想将这巨物往更深处吞，王柳羿只觉自己被填满得快裂开了，被满足的快感过电似的侵袭全身，喻文波还没开始动，王柳羿嘴里就已经溢出了甜甜的呻吟.   
喻文波刚刚拔出来一点，王柳羿的反应更大，嫣红的穴收缩的剧烈，像是没有了这东西不行一样，摇着臀去吞吃.  
怎么会不给你？命给你都行.

随着王柳羿自己的扭动，喻文波感觉到龟头又碰到了那个隐蔽的入口. 王柳羿一副意乱情迷的样子，双颊绯红，媚眼如丝，嘴里还念念叨叨自己的名字，“杰克哥～”  
喻文波心里突然闪过一个画面，深吸一口气，搂着王柳羿的腰，换了个方向捅了过去.   
这下王柳羿不舒服了，扭腰的幅度更大了，本来抓着床单的手捏在了喻文波有点肉的胳膊上，有点埋怨地看他，开口又是撒娇.  
喻文波当然顶不住，但是他总是想起来上一次王柳羿无处可逃之后还在求他不要标记自己. 王柳羿不想被自己标记吧.  
像是感觉到喻文波的心不在焉，王柳羿终于从欲望里拉回一点理智，睁开眼睛看着他，“你在想什么呀～”开口却还是这样软软的语气，发情的omega都这么可爱吗.  
“蓝哥…”身下做着那档子事，喻文波也没心思编谎话，只得一五一十跟王柳羿说，“你不是不想被我标记吗，那你转过去，我咬一下你的腺体就好了.”  
王柳羿因为情欲眯起来的眼睛瞪的圆圆的，嘴巴张了张，刚出声就带上了哭腔，“谁说的？呜…谁说我不想被你标记了？”  
一心想把王柳羿欺负哭的喻文波慌了起来，他蓝哥好像哭的有点不对头啊，低头去舔眼泪，身下的动作也没停，“你上次…你上次在浴室那次，说的.”  
“你上次不是断片了嘛？”  
“我怎么可能断片？”  
“骗子喻文波！”  
喻文波没空跟他纠结这个，拉开他的胳膊摁在两侧，喘着气，喷在王柳羿脸上，“蓝哥，你到底怎么想的？”  
王柳羿气的翻白眼，为什么要在做爱的时候说这种话，真是个弟弟. “我上次是怕你断片了，醒来就忘记了和我的这一档子事，才让你别标记我的. 我想让你在清醒的时候，而不是在喝完酒什么都不知道的情况下，标记我.”  
喻文波脑子一下子炸开了，只有王柳羿说的最后三个字，“标记我”.  
把人摆成跪爬的姿势，喻文波用力的摆着胯，深入浅出的律动好像要把王柳羿的穴都操化了. 还不忘勾引似的断断续续说一句，“等会儿…轻一点～唔…会疼…”发情期的空虚和高潮的前兆逼的铺天盖地地袭来，不能有一丝的停顿，否则难耐的omega就要自己扭腰顶进去了.  
快感一波接一波的来袭，喻文波的阴茎顶开了王柳羿的腔口，只一个小缝，龟头就钻了进去，死死卡住了入口.   
“蓝哥…王柳羿…我要标记你了…”  
“嗯…标记我…”  
喻文波最后一次挺身，一大泡浓稠的精液射进了生殖腔，迅速成结，卡在了腔口；织成网，包裹住了两个少年.

房间里的味道像一次奢华的下午茶，葡萄酒和草莓蛋糕.  
如果不是多了一点潮湿的话.


End file.
